


THE D.U.F.F

by violet_baudelaire



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), THE D.U.F.F (book), The Duff (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cashton, Friendship, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum sometimes feels like the odd one out in his group of friends. Ashton only makes that worse by stating that Calum is a Duff. Calum hates Ashton, who is a player and a bully but what happens when they fall for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just wanted to do a D.U.F.F/5SOS fusion so I wrote this. Also, it’s my first 5SOS fanfiction which is good because I’ve been wanting to write some fanfic about the guys for a while now. So although it is going to be based around The D.U.F.F, I don’t want everything to be the same so I will be cutting some parts, adding other ideas into the mix etc.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The D.U.F.F, either the book or the movie version. This is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves. I own nothing and no one, apart from certain plot aspects.

WARNINGS: Mean!Ashton, swearing, mild bullying/violence etc.

Fancy boomed out of the loudspeaker system in Spencer Hartwell’s house, which looked like a bomb had it. There were drinks and food left in random places, plastic cups littered the floor and everything was out of order. Calum’s mum would have flipped out if he ever had a party like that, but Calum bet Spencer’s parents didn’t even care. Calum was not impressed by the party, or the party guests. It was not really his scene at all. He was sitting on a couch, squashed into one corner while a couple were taking up the rest of the space. They were glued together, hands everywhere and sucking faces. Calum was pointedly looking the other way. Not that he had much of a view as there were so many people crowded into the house.

The truth was, Calum usually avoided parties like this as if they were the plague. He was the very definition of anti-social. However, his two best mates loved to socialise and they had dragged him to the party. Not kicking and screaming, but he had made some strong protests that they had cheerfully ignored. Calum knew Spencer was not keen on having Calum attend his party, not that he gave a stuff about what Spencer thought. Spencer was a rich brat. Calum decided to go get himself a drink. He wasn’t going to act like an idiot and get so drunk he forgot who he was, but at least having a buzz would make the party marginally more bearable.

As he made his way to the kitchen he saw Michael standing on a table, dancing and taking his shirt off. His hair was currently dyed auburn, which went well with his pale skin and grey eyes. Michael was always dying his hair, although his parents did not approve. They also did not like his piercings either. As Michael’s dad was on the board of governors for their school, Michael never got in trouble for his various uniform infractions. Calum had been best friends with Michael since primary school. His other best friend Luke, who he had known since they were both babies, was MIA. Luke had big blue eyes, fair hair and a cute smile that attracted all the girls to him. However, he never settled with one girl for long, which was a shame as Calum knew Luke was not happy constantly dating new girls. Even though Luke would never admit it. But perhaps Luke just hadn’t met the right girl yet. The one who made him want to have a proper relationship.

Michael was just free spirited, and it didn’t matter to him if he was with a girl or a guy. He also dated a lot, but he genuinely enjoyed dating someone new every few weeks. He claimed it kept things interesting. Calum was single, and had always been single. He was gay, and while he always noticed attractive guys, there were none he was interested in. Luke and Michael, as his best friends, were off-limits and there was nobody else he liked enough to consider wanting to be with them. However, all that had changed a few months ago, when he met Jack Cartwright, a British transfer student. Jack was moody and mysterious. He had dark brown hair, sea green eyes and was tall. Jack was a loner, not really speaking to anyone at school unless he absolutely had to in classes. Calum had never spoken to Jack before, as he felt awkward and shy around him.

The kitchen, like the rest of the house, was in a bad state. Calum spotted a capped beer in an ice cooler, and it was the last one. He quickly reached for it, but just as he grabbed hold of the bottle, another hand was there on top of his. He looked up and groaned when he saw who it was. Ashton Irwin, the school’s resident player and bully of weaker students. He had messy brown hair and striking hazel eye. He was arrogant, thinking that his wealth and good looks made him irresistible to all girls. Sadly, in most cases girls did not resist his dubious charms and were stupid enough to sleep with him. Ashton hooked up with girls as often as he changed clothes. And he did not care if he broke their hearts. In fact, he did not seem to care much about anyone apart from himself. He had a nasty mean streak. Calum disliked him intently, and that made him hold onto the bottle more tightly. “I saw it first, Irwin. So back off.”

Ashton glared at him. “No, give it to me. Why are you even here? You think anyone wanted you to be here, loser?”

Calum bit his lip for a moment. He knew he shouldn’t let Ashton’s words affect him, but they did. “I don’t care what anybody else thinks. I’m not a conformist, or pretending to be something I’m not. I have my own thoughts and my own style. Look at you, with that fucking bandanna wrapped around your head. You think it makes you look cool? Nah. You’re a poser.”

Ashton laughed spitefully, narrowing his eyes at Calum in irritation. “Don’t mouth off to me. You don’t know nothing about me. You’re just a Duff, mate, did you know that?”

“What?”

“A Duff. Designated ugly at friend. Usually it applies to girls, but I think the word fits with you too, hey. I mean, didn’t you ever wonder why Mikey and Luke decided to be mates with you of all the people they could have chosen? It’s because you make them look better.”  
Calum let go off the bottle. “No, that’s not...” He paused for a moment, thinking about it. He knew Ashton was just trying to hurt him, and he should not listen to him but it was working. Sometimes he did wonder why Luke and Michael were his best friends. After all, the main thing they had in common was a love for music and making music. His personality and their personalities were different, but it had never really bothered any of them. Luke’s parents were friends with his parents; they had known each other all their life. Was Luke just friends with him because of how close their families were? Because it was expected of him? And what about Michael? Was he just friends with Calum because he felt sorry for him? Calum pushed down his doubts and defended their friendship. “It’s not true. And that’s just stupid anyway. A Duff? I’m not ugly, or fat. So that makes no sense.”

“Yeah, you’re not too harsh on the eyes but it’s just an average look compared to them. That’s why Luke and Michael got scouted to do some modelling, right? But that agent who gave them her card, did she talk to you? Give you her card? Nah...she didn’t. Brown eyes, black hair, vaguely Asian look. It’s boring, mate.”

“First of all, I’m not Asian but if I was I’d be cool with that. Second, there’s nothing wrong with how I look. Third, you’re a prick and you can go fuck yourself!” Calum exclaimed angrily, picking up a half empty cup and throwing the contents straight at Ashton’s face.

Ashton shut his eyes for a moment, and wiped his face. He shoved Calum backwards. “I know you have to, ‘cause nobody would want to fuck you,” His hands bunched into fists and he socked Calum in the face. “You should have just given me the beer.” He left with a smirk on his face and the beer in his hands.

Calum’s nose hurt and he could feel blood trickling down from it. He sat there for a few moments on the floor, then stood up on his feet and held his hand up under his nose to block the blood flow. There were a few people just standing around watching, like they had throughout his whole confrontation with Ashton, but nobody bothered to come and help him. He pushed through the crowd that had formed, and went off to the bathroom.

“Cal? What happened, mate?” It was Luke, and he seemed concerned seeing Calum in such a state. A pretty redhead in a tight mini dress was clinging to him.

“Ashton Irwin happened, he’s such a dick.” Calum replied, as best as he could with his nose blocked.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Luke shook off the redhead’s hold on his arm. “Babe, I’ve got to go with Calum. You go back to your mates and I’ll come back to you soon, ok?”

“Fine, whatever,” She shot Calum a disdainful look and then kissed Luke on the lips. “Don’t take long, Luke or I might find another guy to dance with,” She walked off.

Calum sat on the edge of the bath, with Luke, waiting for the bleeding to stop. When it did, he threw away the padded up tissue he had been using and washed his face and hands. “Luke, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure,” Luke replied. “What’s up?”

Calum took a deep breath. “Tell me honestly. Am I the Duff in our group?”

“Well...”

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan of 5SOS**

Luke looked perplexed for a few moments before his face cleared. “No, mate. Come on, let’s just find Mikey and go home,” Luke replied after a short, awkward pause.

“You know what I mean, don’t you?” Calum pressed. “You know what a Duff is, right?”

“Yeah, but... you’re not one,” Luke shrugged. “So it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, that bastard Ashton doesn’t think the same way as you!” Calum exclaimed angrily. “Tell me the truth, Luke. Do you think I’m a Duff?”

“I just said I didn’t think that, Calum,” Luke replied, giving Calum a frown. “Calm down, mate, alright? Don’t talk to me like that. ”

“Fuck it, I’m gonna get another ride home.” Calum turned and walked away, ignoring Luke calling his name. He rudely pushed through the other party guests until he made his way out of the house. He should have known it was a mistake for him to come to the party. He stood there outside the house, debating on whether or not to go back inside and find Luke. Deep down he knew Luke had done nothing wrong. He was just mad because of what Ashton had said and he had ended up taking his anger out on one of his best mates. Still, Luke could have walked outside after him but he had chosen not to. Calum decided it would be better to just give Luke some space for tonight. That left him with the problem of getting home. He was not popular, it was not like he could easily persuade someone to give him a ride home, unlike his best mates. They would never have an issue getting a ride if their cars broke down. Calum’s parents had promised to buy him a car for his birthday, but that wasn’t for a few weeks yet. Calum knew he could not just stand outside for much longer. It was getting cold and he did not want anyone to catch him just hanging around outside of the house like a pathetic loser. Especially that asshole Ashton.

What Ashton had said just kept repeating in Calum’s mind as he started the long trek home, walking on foot. Was he really a Duff? It had never really bothered him to think about his looks before, and he hated that Ashton was making him feel so insecure about himself. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the loud honk of a horn, and as he turned he saw an old, familiar looking black Corvette pulling up near the street kerb beside him. Calum felt like he was frozen in one place as the window rolled down to reveal Jack.

“Get in, I’ll give you a ride home,” Jack opened the door, frowning when Calum just stood there, silent and in shock. “Come on, hurry up.”

Calum snapped out of his daze, embarrassed by his reaction. It was so stupid, Calum was not a shy person but he felt awkward around Jack. He got into the car, and shut the door, feeling the warmth from the car’s heater enveloping him. “Thank you.”

“It’s Calum, right? You live just down the street from me, so it’s no problem,” Jack replied as he continued to drive. “I’ve noticed you around school. You keep... _looking_ at me.”

“What? No...” Calum laughed uneasily, trying to hide his guilt. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you like me,” Jack sighed as he brought the car to a stop outside Calum’s house. “And if I didn’t have a boyfriend back home, I’d date you. It’s just...bad timing.”

“Really?” Calum asked, shocked by Jack’s sudden revelation. “You mean...you’re not straight and...and I’m your type?”

Jack reached out and pinched Calum’s arm, twisting the skin under his fingers harshly, grinning at him before he let go. “You can feel that, right?”

Calum frowned at Jack, and then returned his smile. “Yeah, it hurt...”

“Then it’s real, isn’t it? I’m sorry we can’t date, but we can be mates instead.”

“Yeah, that would be good. I better go inside. Bye,” Calum got out of the car and watched as Jack drove off into the night. Of course when the fates smiled on him something still had to go horribly wrong. To think Jack liked him sent warmth and happiness through Calum. He still could hardly believe it was true, but when he got inside his house he could see a red mark on his arm where Jack had pinched him.

The next day at school, Calum went out of his way to avoid Luke and Michael. Michael was skipping school so it was very easy to avoid him, and Luke had tried to talk to him once. When Calum had ignored him, he had gotten this look on his face, the I’m-so-disappointed-in-you look. Calum hated it, it made him feel bad but at the same time he also felt like he needed some space. The worst part of his day was when Miss Chambers had decided to pair him with Ashton of all the other students she could have chosen for a class project.

“Here’s my number,” Ashton shoved a crumpled up scrap of paper into Calum’s hands. “Don’t get too excited, although I know it’s a big honour for you to have it. It’s just in case you need to get in touch with me about the project.”

Calum felt uncomfortable as Ashton’s hand had brushed against his own briefly. Calum did not want to even go near him, and now he was going to be forced to see him outside of school as well. He shoved the paper into a pocket. “Can we meet tonight?”

“Why?” Ashton smirked at Calum. “Are you that eager to see me again, Duff?”

“Fuck you, Ashton. I just want to finish this project as soon as I can, and stop calling me...that name.”

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, a big grin spreading over his face. “What? Duff? But it’s what you are.”

Calum hated that word. Duff. It really bothered him, although he knew it was silly that it did bother him. “Forget it. I’ll do the project on my own, and I’ll put your name on it,” Calum turned to go, too disgusted by Ashton’s infuriating presence to keep staying around him. He felt Ashton’s grip on his arm and he angrily struggled to pull free. “Get off me, you dick,” Calum spat. “Leave me alone.”

“Miss Chambers will fail us both. She’ll know we didn’t work together, and she won’t care about any excuses. I’ll behave, alright? I promise.” Ashton let go of Calum and rested a hand over his heart. “I swear it. I won’t mention the D-word again. So, we’ll meet at your house tonight at 9pm.”

“No, we won’t go to my house,” Calum snapped, horrified at the thought of having Ashton in his room, and the thought of Ashton sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, therefore getting more ammunition to tease him with. “We’ll go to your place. And why so late? I could come over after school ends, you know.”

Ashton shrugged. “Fine, it’s that how you want it. And well, let’s just say me and the delightful Amber Winters will be having a great time in my outdoor Jacuzzi. You could join us, if you like,” Ashton winked at Calum then leered at him. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I gave you a pity fuck.”

“I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot sewer pole, you bastard. I hate you so fucking much I want to strangle you...” Ashton was such a smug prick, but it was unfortunate that he had been unfairly blessed with such good looks. Calum hated to admit it, but if Ashton was not such a complete twat and not 100 % hetero, Calum would have been attracted to him. Just a little bit. “I’ll text you so you have my number then just send me your address. I’ll come by at 9pm.”

Calum walked away and this time fortunately Ashton let him go. Calum knew he needed to make things right with Luke, he could not let Ashton ruin one of his most important friendships. He was surprised when hands came to cover his eyes and he felt a body pressed close to him from behind.

“Calum! Guess who?” A voice whispered into his ear.

“Luke, is that you?” Calum asked. “I’m sorry for acting the way I did. You know you and Mikey are my best mates so –” The hands fell away and to his embarrassment Calum saw it was not Luke but Jack he had been speaking to.  “Jack, sorry I just thought...I mean it didn’t make sense for anyone to do that but my friends.”

“I’m not your friend?” Jack asked, a mock frown forming on his face before he smiled genially at Calum. “That’s a shame, because I already decided we’re going to be good mates. I was thinking we could hang out tonight?”

“Yeah, sure. That would be great...” Calum’s happiness delated like a balloon when he remembered he had to meet Ashton late. “But we can only hang out until 8.30.”

“Why? Do you have an early curfew?” Jack laughed. “I mean...that’s a bit weird at your age isn’t it?”

“No, my curfew is 11pm. I just have to go to Ashton’s house tonight because we’re working on homework together. It fucking sucks, but I have to get it done.”

“Don’t swear, Calum.” Jack rested a hand on Calum’s shoulder and squeezed gently but firmly. “I don’t think it suits you, mate, you look too innocent to curse.” Jack lifted his hand off Calum’s shoulder and ruffled his hair lightly. “I could give you a ride to Ashton’s place later, if you want.”

“It’s ok, I can just get the bus,” Calum laughed, feeling heat spike in his face from Jack’s touch, friendly though it was. “And I’m far from innocent, but yeah I guess it’s not a nice habit,” Calum felt bad as he sensed Jack had disapproved of his swearing. “I’m sorry, Jack. It’s just every time I think about that p- that...person, it makes me upset and I want to swear. I hate Ashton.”

“I hate him too,” Jack stated calmly, with a cold smile. “But I’m sure his bad karma will catch up with him one day.”

“Why, what did he do to you?” Calum asked, puzzled as to why Jack should hate Ashton when they did not even know each other well.

“Nothing, I’m just being supportive of your hatred of him. I have to get to my next class, meet me outside the school gates after your last class, alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later,” Jack walked away, but he soon turned back to give Calum a playful salute. Calum waved in return, and then watched until Jack disappeared in a crowd of students. With a start Calum realized he would be late for History if he did not run. However, he was not afraid of being late though his teacher Mr Morrow was a tyrant who loved to torment his students. All he could think about was Jack, and how happy he was just being in Jack’s presence.

**Thanks for reading :)**

 

 


End file.
